February 14th
by Battus philenor
Summary: GS- This is a response to the weekly Unbound challenge where 1st and last lines are given.


Title: February 14th

Author: Battus philenor

Disclaimer: They're still not mine!

A/N: Due to real life, this is the first thing I've written in a while. I would like to thank Marlou for her wonderful beta work, as usual. This is a response to the weekly Unbound challenge written with today's date in mind.

"**I believe that an apology is in order**." Grissom said from the stairs above.

"Ya think?" Replied the now stunned Greg looking up at him from the bottom of the stairs. "I normally try to stay out of these things Griss; okay maybe I don't, but you really stepped in it this time. Sara's a sensitive one, and as much as she tries to act tough, she does have a tender heart."

Grissom watched the younger man turn to walk away. While the look on his face was comical, Grissom knew he was correct; he had stepped in it this time. 

At his age he should have known that _you don't have to get me anything_ did not actually mean that; the look on both Greg's and Sara's faces immediately reaffirmed that. The thought had actually fleeted through his head as soon as she had offered those too good to be true words weeks ago regarding the then upcoming St. Valentines Day festivities.

With evidence now collected, he collected his thoughts while trudging down the stairs like a condemned man, knowing he was walking to his doom. While most of the time Sara spared him the traditional game-playing relationship crap, occasionally she did push him off-balance with something. In all fairness, it was usually the kind of something that even a two year old could see and avoid.

Sara could feel the sting of so many grains of sand pelting her face in the sharp Las Vegas wind. It crossed her mind momentarily how after thousands of years of sand blowing in the desert, there could be any left to whirl around. Did it not eventually end up in some global corner; a big catch-all that was the world's ugly spot that nobody cleaned, or was it just too full after all these years? But as the stinging got worse her mind left the cosmic sandbox and plunged back into the real one which was now bombarding her body.

Even though Gil Grissom had the ability to anger her like no other human being, she still couldn't help the smile that he could just as easily bring to her face. And though she was mad at him, she had to admit that she did bring it on herself.

Most of time she opted for straight talk and honesty when dealing with men, and she knew she needed that even more so with Grissom. But every once in a while some sort of innate behavior just overtook her and it always ended up with him missing a cue and her getting angry, more at herself than him.

With her eyes closed against the barrage of pellets she turned, trying to face away from the onslaught of the weather. Unfortunately that movement caused her to face the now very apologetic looking Gil Grissom who had managed to sneak up on her.

"Sara, I'm sorry. I just wasn't thinking."

"It's not your fault. I don't know why I got so upset over a stupid meaningless holiday anyway."

"It's not meaningless; it's an important day for lovers, especially us. Happy anniversary, Honey." With that he brought a card out from behind his back.

"I thought you didn't get me anything?"

"Well I didn't for Valentines Day, but I did get you a little something for our anniversary."

"So basically you let me go on and on and get upset for nothing?" The smile across her face gave away her true mood.

"Yes, but you did ask me specifically about Valentines, not our anniversary. Come on, let's go home Mrs. Grissom, our shift is over and we have tonight off."

"That sounds great; besides, I have a present waiting for you at home. Give me about a five minute head start will you?"

Opening the door to their home he couldn't help his disappointment in seeing Sara with all of her clothes on. A part of his brain was hoping she would take advantage of her head start by greeting him at the door with a lot less clothing on.

With his eyes drifting away from his beautiful wife, he noticed the lights were set lower than normal and there was a box on the sofa table. Glancing back at Sara he wondered briefly why she was wringing her hands together and shifting her weight back and forth. He couldn't remember ever not liking something she'd given him.

Leaving the door open behind him, he took a step closer to the box, reaching out he noticed how tiny the package was. It was really no larger than the box Sara's ring came in. Puzzled, he just stared at it a moment, pondering the odds that she would get him jewelry. He was quite certain she knew he didn't care to wear any.

While he was thinking about the contents of the box he noticed the rose petals on the floor, pink ones to be exact, along with petals of another flower in blue mixed in. He couldn't help but smile at the trouble she'd gone to for him.

Glancing one more time at his lovely wife he turned his attention back to the tiny box in his hands. Gently lifting the cover, he stared blankly at the item lying gently on a cloud of cotton; its meaning completely lost on him.

Turning back to his wife he couldn't understand the nervous smile she appeared to be wearing. Somewhere in the back of his mind a connection was being made, slowly.

And as a smile started to form on his own face he made an obvious statement, "Sara, this is a pacifier."

"Yes, it is," was her simple reply.

Moving a step closer to Sara, he said again but more forcefully, "This is a pacifier!"

"Yes it is." Came her still simple and calm reply.

Seeing her husband still struggling with making the final connection she added, "You're going to be a Daddy."

Closing the remaining distance between them, he buried his head in her neck as his arms closed tightly around her frame. He choked out a barely audible "Thank you" as she could feel a dampness on her neck. They clung to each other as **the breeze blew the petals across the floor**.

End

Battus philenor


End file.
